A typical computer system provides a computer user work environment to each of end users, wherein the computer user work environment runs on top of a generic computer operating system. With this work environment, the end user can login to the computer system and setup access controls over various computing resources based on the end user's permissions and roles. Therefore, the end user, for example, could be permitted to configure computer resources such as disks, networks, file folder/directory systems, files, and others. Also, the end user is allowed to perform various computer tasks & operations including access to computer applications. In response to the end user's access, the computer operating system of a computer system executes each user submitted task and provides the results of tasks to the end user. Specially, with a generic computer operating system, this computer user work environment provides each of a plurality of concurrent users with capability of to perform multiple concurrent tasks or operations simultaneously.
The computer user work environment has evolved from a paper tape & punch card based environment to a command line environment, and further to a window based user interactive environment in the past decades. This invention provides users a web-based computer user work (operating) environment on top of generic operating system for a single computer or for multiple computers for allowing a user access to one or multiple computing devices through a conventional web-browser.